total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike
Mike is a competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest. He is a member of the Whimsical Dragons. Personality Mike is a nice, well-meaning teenager. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. This is especially so when dealing with his crush, Zoey. He appears to be at peace with it by Total Drama All-Stars, not even hesitant to announce when he is planning on switching. The Final Wreck-ening shows that Mike actually deeply cares for his alters. Despite their unpredictable, often troublesome, behavior, he is far from elated at the idea of getting rid of them. Mike's own demeanor is kind, cheerful and upbeat but he is also awkward, hesitant, and secretive. He will not admit to things unless directly confronted, but even then he is reluctant to do so. He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. Mike is extremely protective of Zoey and earns a reputation as not being harmful to anything or anyone. He tends to care about people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result of his kindness, the others don't see him as big threat, but he can be a box full of surprises. Total Drama: Enchanted Forest In Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!, Mike arrives to the forest on the fifth bus, and is happy to get reunited with Zoey and Cameron . Zoey tries to break up with him, out of nowhere, but she ends up declining that possibility, after Chris interrupts her, and stills with him. He is placed on the Whimsical Dragons . While they run throught the woods, he stares at Cameron, along with the rest of the team, when he says that he must be the team captain, because he won season four and that he doesn't need brawns to win again. When Cameron gets caught in trap, Mike corrects Lindsay 's mispronouncing of his name, and asks Cameron how can they get him out, and is shocked and angered when he tells them that he made the trap. When their team loses, he along with Cameron and Zoey, are the only ones who don't vote for the bubble boy, who gets eliminated before ending his speech. In Swampin' Up , Mike appears in the beggining of the episode as Chester, complaining about the falling trees. Then, Zoey asks him why he can still turn into his other personalities, if they died in Wawanakwa, but he simply explains that they came back, and that he can turn on them whenever he wants, and they both laugh at it and at Anne Maria. In the challenge, he as Svetlana, holding to a vine, saves Zoey who was nearlly drowing, using the vine, too. His team wins, so he is saved of the elimination, for that time. In Mr. Bones and Me , he is the first to notice about Cody being missing, and later is told by Chris, along with the other contestants, that their challenge is to find the kidnapped players. As he is searching, he finds Sky , reading her Dark Magic Book, which she just found a few moments before, and tries to find out what is it. When the challenge ends, and their team loses for the second time, is assumed that he figured out about what did Sky had and how was she going to use it, and tries to convince the others to vote her off. But Sky does so, before him, resulting in his elimination. At the Kick Of Shame , he gets blasted away before being able to reveal to his teammates Sky's secret. Gallery From TD wiki comes....png|Mike is happy to get reunited with Zoey and Cameron. no please no.png|Mike is happy when Zoey declines the idea of a break up. poor cam.png|Mike and Zoey watch Cameron getting eliminated. why is there a sundae.png|Mike as Svetlana, swings on a vine to rescue Zoey. not sure.png|Mike suspects on Sky. Kick of mike.png|Mike takes the Kick Of Shame. Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest